


Price（代价）

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: 译注：※1：Pretty Woman《风月俏佳人》中女主薇薇安的台词。"Listen, I - I appreciate this whole seduction scene you've got going, but let me give you a tip: I'm a sure thing. OK?"“瞧，我…我很欣赏你诱惑我的这一套，可是让我提醒你一下：我已是你的囊中之物。OK？”※2、3：费德里科·费里尼，意大利导演。英格玛·伯格曼，瑞典导演。都是极具个人风格和艺术修为的著名导演。





	Price（代价）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716987) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 
  * A translation of [Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716987) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



威尔不谈价钱。谈钱伤感情。他所有客户都有一个共通之处，不愿意被提醒自己是个客户。

他将谈话交由他们掌控，不是向他倾述，而是互相交流。在他职业生涯的这个阶段，如今只接受从前客户推荐的人选，他们明白如何支付报酬，什么时候付钱，自己的金钱能换来怎样的服务——以及了解哪些不能奢求。

他打量一番身旁精神紧张、略微有些出汗的男人，希望自己这次没有做出错误的选择。倒不是说富兰克林看来有可能在今晚夜深时提出有关性方面的要求。他担心的是富兰克林需要的貌似是威尔给不了的。

富兰克林的目光再一次游走到了就坐于几排之前某个男人的身上——头发光滑，礼服笔挺，颧骨突出得从这个角度都能看的分明。富兰克林希望能与他携手出席。既然做不到，他退而求其次，想要对方嫉妒。威尔观察这位陌生人笔直的坐姿、完全沉醉于音乐之中的气场，感觉这任务不可能实现。

“你认识他吗？”他悄声询问富兰克林。

富兰克林一怔，冲他眨巴眼睛。“谁？”

威尔笑而不语。

富兰克林垂下头来盯住自己的手，十指紧扣搁在腿上。“汉尼拔·莱克特。我的心理医生。他爱这个。歌剧。”

威尔的笑容掺入了一丝心照不宣的诡秘。“我们要在他面前上演一出好戏吗？”

富兰克林的脸色刷一下通红。“不！我只是没法一个人来。你明白的，对吗？”

威尔点点头，拍了拍富兰克林的手。他开始好奇今晚结束时自己会心疼谁多一点，富兰克林还是这位汉尼拔·莱克特。

幕间休息时觥筹交错，笑意寒暄，当然还有无可避免的，引荐。

“他是我的心理医生，”富兰克林再次说道，这次的对象是汉尼拔身边一位女士，她正带着一脸小心掩饰的忍俊不禁俯视他。富兰克林与她握手时她的笑僵了一下，可能是太用力了。今晚早些时候他差点没把威尔的骨头给捏碎，手劲出奇的大，掌心滚烫而潮湿。

“这位是我的朋友，威尔·格雷厄姆。”说着，富兰克林期待地抬头望向威尔。

威尔向富兰克林身边稍稍依偎过去，冲汉尼拔露出笑容。他没有伸出手来，直到明确了汉尼拔没有主动伸手的意愿。然后他伸手了，就为了给对方添堵。

汉尼拔握住他的手，礼仪毫无瑕疵，手劲不轻不重，握手时间不长不短。脸上挂的笑容也是一样，既传达了礼貌的关注，却不带丝毫温度。

“政客们肯定会讨厌你，”威尔说道。

汉尼拔冰凉的笑意又降了几度温。“愿闻其详？”

“我敢打赌你甚至不用对着镜子练习。”

几人之间陷入了一片沉默。富兰克林朝他干瞪眼。威尔本人，以一种灵魂出窍的方式，也在向自己发射眼刀。他并不是个粗鲁的人。人们付钱给他是为了让他展现魅力，成为他们的助力，饰演最完美的绿叶，与对方相得益彰。

“那么依我看你恐怕有这个需要，”汉尼拔说。

这片沉默愈发震耳欲聋。显而易见，汉尼拔通常也不会这么粗鲁。威尔喜欢这样，他欣赏诚实直率。“每一个动作都是，”说着，他再次微笑起来。“大多数人都需要练习。”

富兰克林毫无悬念地附和了他，然而连汉尼拔的那位女性朋友都赞同了他的话。“社交礼仪是必须经过精心练习的，”她说。“很少与生俱来。”她戏谑地望了汉尼拔一眼。

汉尼拔举起手中的香槟酒杯向她致意。“有些人学习，有些人则是被灌输。我还上过舞蹈课。”

优雅利落地转移话题，威尔自己也不可能比他做得更好。所有人都大笑起来，紧张气氛烟消云散。汉尼拔及朋友与他们分道扬镳。

富兰克林抓紧威尔胳膊。他鼻息急促，面庞红润。“他会以为我们俩在约会的。你觉得他会吗？”

“你会这样告诉他吗？”

“我应该向他陈述事实，不是吗？”

威尔一手覆住富兰克林的手。“你愿意怎么告诉他，就怎么说。我不会出卖你的。”

富兰克林仰望他的目光充满感激，看得人直发堵。威尔帮他又拿了一杯香槟。

#

两周后，威尔正在烹饪晚餐时，业务电话响了起来。威尔差点不想接。可他还是接了。

“喂？威尔·格雷厄姆。”

“格雷厄姆先生。我是汉尼拔·莱克特。我们在歌剧院见过一面。富兰克林在之后的一次咨询中向我少许透露了你的信息。”

威尔歪头用肩膀夹住电话，放开锅中煎制的鱼、在油脂的滋滋声中给它翻了个面。“他也对我谈到过你。”

“我怀疑他对我们的描述有多少精确程度。”

“不好说。你打过来有什么事情吗，汉尼拔？我的鲶鱼快做好了。”

“你声名远播。许多人特别提到了你无懈可击的礼仪。”

“我时间紧迫，”威尔回答。“而且讨厌吃凉掉的鱼。”

“明智。”汉尼拔停顿了片刻，欲言又止。

威尔聆听着他的沉默，感觉到他的犹豫。他不认为汉尼拔是个经常拿不定主意的人。他喜欢他这样，正如喜欢他当时的粗鲁。“你有意雇佣我吗，汉尼拔？”

“如果我更希望占用你的私人时间呢？”

“那你可不走运了。我不约会。”

“明白了。那么，雇你共进晚餐，这份幸运需要我花费多少代价呢？”

“富兰克林肯定告诉你了。”

“他向我报过一个价，没错。他还告诉我你不讨论这个问题。”

“我不谈论价钱是因为大多数人不喜欢提及。他们喜欢粉饰。如果你想讨论，我们可以讨论一下。”

“等你没有鱼正凉掉的时候。”

“完全正确。”

“星期五如何？七点左右？”汉尼拔询问。

威尔同意了，记下他的地址。他挂了电话，吃掉鱼、蔬菜、烤马铃薯，一边好奇汉尼拔是否会将报酬亲手交给他。这样倒是与众不同。以前从未有人因为诚实而雇佣他。汉尼拔一定非常迫切地需要它。

#

星期五下午，威尔站在衣橱面前犹豫该穿什么。通常，这由出席的场合决定，或者依据他客户的偏好。汉尼拔会喜欢怎样的风格？威尔感觉很难界定。一方面，汉尼拔的品味有目共睹：根据富兰克林所说，他偏爱高级衣饰、高级食物，他还拥有一辆见鬼的宾利，这就已经很说明问题了。通常情况下，威尔会穿得能与对方相配。不过汉尼拔对他的期待貌似不止于此。

诚实。威尔准备向他展现多少诚实？这是一种崭新的货币，他对此感到有些棘手。何况，汉尼拔的需求当真如此吗，或者他只是想找一个胆敢与自己针锋相对的人？威尔也曾遇到过几次这种情况。可这次感觉不太一样。

最后，他选择了一套相当乏味的装束，黑长裤、红衬衫，头发上了点摩斯，搞定。如果汉尼拔想看到不一样的他，就不该如此守口如瓶。也许威尔今晚能够让他吐露一点心声。

他在街边停好车，走过最后一块街区，前往汉尼拔的家。他想与它正面遭遇。窗户灯火通明，房子似乎拔地而起，在四周屋舍的环绕中鹤立鸡群，尽管占地不是很宽广。棱角分明。就像那个男人本人一样。一栋颧骨高耸，笑容虚伪的房子。

开门的汉尼拔身着白衬衫，袖子挽到手肘，白色围裙长到膝盖。当然了，一尘不染。

“威尔。请进。”

威尔跟随他进到厨房，这里像座舞台一样，摆放有一打盛放了各式各样已备好的佐料的小碗，秀场中心是一只放在盖有篦子板的巨大燃气灶上的烤盘，金灿灿的、亮闪闪的。

“鸭子？”威尔问道。

“鸭子。加大茴香腌制，以生姜黄油按揉。只需要等它再上一点火候就行了，我来准备其他菜肴。请坐。”

威尔坐到角落处一张皮革座椅上。汉尼拔为他取来一杯葡萄酒，还有一只装满现金的信封。威尔没有点验，注意到这一点，汉尼拔向他微微点头示意。

“一个有趣的职业。”

“与你并无太大差异，”威尔回答。“我总是在倾听。探讨他们的感受。”他耸耸肩，“尽量满足他们的愿望。”

“你与富兰克林探讨了他的感受吗？”

“没那个必要。显而易见，他携我出席只是为了让你印象深刻而已。我没能实现他的期望。”

“不敢苟同。”

“你并没有对富兰克林印象深刻。”威尔轻啜一口酒，红酒，比血色还要暗沉。“不过我猜他后来得偿所愿了，如果你之后向他询问了我的情况。”

“你认为他真心的愿望是什么？”

“得到你的关注，”威尔回答。“你打算将他转诊吗？”

“你怎么会这样想？”

威尔起身绕厨房踱了一圈。“他让你感觉不舒服了。不能说是不舒服。是恼火。不，还是不对。”他又想了想。“他践踏了你的底线，而你甚至不能因此朝他发火，因为他根本没有自知之明。无论他抱持的是怎样的感情。”

“你总是这样谈论你所有的客户吗？”汉尼拔问道。

“我通常根本就不提他们。不过，富兰克林已经将有关我的一切向你和盘托出，甚至更多。”

“他都无法分辨我的底线。”

“是啊，”威尔说。“不过我并没有与你谈论富兰克林。我在与你谈论你自己。”

“这是一种你经常提供的服务吗？”

“没错，相当频繁。我通常将真相包裹上糖衣，委婉指出。不过稍微血淋淋一点你似乎可以承受。”

“一般情况下，我根本不会听。”汉尼拔从烤箱中取出一条新鲜面包，拿西洋菜加上差不多二十多种药草开始调配沙拉。威尔斜倚上吧台，观察他的行动。

“你知道，我不跟客户上床的，”威尔说。

“富兰克林对这一点阐述得很明白，是的。他非常热切地向我保证他对你并不存在性渴望。”

“你就这样告诉我好吗，医生？”

“他向我授了权。我觉得，能成为我们两人讨论的话题，这想法让他兴奋不已。”

“那你呢？你对我存在性渴望吗？”

“我知悉你定下的条款。我的生理欲望存在与否在今晚来讲无关紧要。”

“那么，你正耽于其中的是哪种欲望呢，汉尼拔？让我来这儿的理由？”

“除了令人不快的真相，你还向你的客户提供什么呢？”

“陪伴。理解。如果他们有秘密，做倾述秘密的树洞。如果不愿说，就做他们欺骗的对象。做信任他们的人，为他们提供安慰，提供拥抱。无论他们需要什么。”

“大多数人并不明白自己需要什么。”

“我擅长抽丝剥茧。服务内容的一部分。”

汉尼拔从沙拉上抬起头，现在沙拉中零星点缀着许多石榴籽，如酒滴般。“可你在我这里似乎遇到了麻烦。”

“你太难读懂了，”威尔说道。他偷来一颗石榴籽，放进嘴里咀嚼，目光没有离开汉尼拔的脸。他以为会看到气恼，却古怪地发现对方莫名缓和了下来。"你并不会因为别人食用你的烹饪成果感到不快。但你显然享受烹饪，否则为什么不嫌麻烦为我做这件事？像她在电影里说的那样，我已是你的囊中之物※1。"

汉尼拔微微歪了歪头。“电影？”

“风月俏佳人？不，更正。费里尼※2更接近你的风格，或者英格玛·伯格曼※3。不能拿近现代的东西来比方。因为你根本就没有电视机。”

“在这个国家几乎是一项罪行了。”

威尔举起手来。“我也认罪。”

“那么，当你不去歌剧院羞辱陌生人时，晚上都做什么消遣呢？”

“我可不认为对你讲的那番话能算作羞辱。除非你自己非要那样想，要我说。”

“我还没有决定好怎样消化你的话。再来点酒吗？”

“再来一点，”威尔答道。他举起酒杯，汉尼拔为他斟满。“我经常读书。制作飞钓鱼饵。修理船只马达。照顾我的狗。”

“你拥有一大群狗。”

威尔皱起眉头。“我记得并没有邀请富兰克林到过我家。”

“我拥有相当敏锐的嗅觉感官。你衣服上没有狗毛，来之前还冲了澡。很明显，你对自己的房子跟所有物都照料得不错。即便基于以上事实，气味还是那么强烈，那你的狗肯定不在少数。”

“七只。”威尔躲在酒杯后边，有点紧张，甚至可以说是窘迫了。很久以来的第一次。他让这段沉默酝酿得太久了些。“很糟糕吗？”

“不。自然的气味很少困扰到我。你的古龙水要糟得多。”

威尔由震惊转为大笑，并且从汉尼拔克制的嘴唇弧度上发现忍俊不禁的不止自己一个。“来这里的路上我一直在思考，你到底想从我这里得到哪种程度的诚恳。我又愿意给出多少。或者得到多少回应。”

“以一换一。”汉尼拔建议道。“这样我们谁也没法占便宜。”

“我的第一点能问问我到底为什么来这儿吗？你不可能那么渴望得到——”威尔顿了顿，眉头一皱。得到什么？他那些泛泛之交、歌剧密友以及晚餐嘉宾们给不了的。不止是诚实。要诚实你可以付钱找个心理医生。“——乐趣，”他终于说道。可他心里想的却是：朋友。

汉尼拔将厨刀插进鸭子身上，片下一片片深色的多汁肉片。“你激起了我的好奇心。你开出的价格非常昂贵。比我的还贵。”他的眼神向上扫了扫，目光带着顽皮，刀子已经削到了骨头。“可与我聊过的所有人都觉得你极为公道。咱们开始吧？”他拾起两人的盘子。

汉尼拔托着餐盘，威尔则端起两人的酒杯，穿过走道、前往餐厅。他们落座在椅子上。餐桌中央有一只浅口陶碗，盛有巨大的牙齿、周围环绕着一大片水银玻璃烛台。

汉尼拔凝视着他，烛焰照亮了他的双眼。“你帮助人们心想事成。这就意味着此情此景就是我的愿望。尽管跟预想不尽相同，可我发现自己确实心满意足了。”最后一句话时，他的目光与威尔相交，那儿闪烁的不止有火焰的光芒。

威尔感觉后颈发烫。他发现自己今晚第二次语塞了。于是他咬了一口鸭肉。浓郁的香味充斥了他的鼻端与口腔，向全身送去又一波暖流，几乎同之前那波同样官能。

危险了。他从不牵挂，从不参与。他应该离开这里。他可以在晚餐后尽快道别。说他必须回家照看狗群，说自己没有计划外出太久。屏蔽汉尼拔的号码，回归常态，没问题。

他挤出一个浅浅的、皮笑肉不笑的表情，他知道汉尼拔会明白他的意思。“很高兴我能帮得上忙，”他说。“你还有什么想问我的吗？”

汉尼拔切开一块肉，刀叉碰在盘子上叮当一响。他将肉送入口中，那肉在烛光下看起来是红的，葡萄酒那种红。“也许我有东西想要告诉你，”他说。

“是什么？”

汉尼拔低头俯视餐桌，桌上的光线如此暗淡，像一条黑暗的、伸展开来的道路。姿势的改变熄灭了他眼中的火焰，在眼眶周围蒙上了黑色的阴翳。紧接着一阵沉默。汉尼拔也许改变了主意。

“你可以告诉我，”威尔劝慰道。他对自己有几分意外，无论汉尼拔想说的是什么，他是想听的。

“你意识到了，我并非来自这个国家。显而易见。”

“我有所察觉，没错。”

“尽管你并非异乡人，可你理解远离家乡的感觉。”

威尔点头。即便他有能称之为家的地方，那地方也非常遥远。

“你曾想过回去吗？”

“偶尔，”威尔回答。

“可你并没有。”

威尔的目光也随他落在了桌上。那儿他什么也看不见。只有木头、烛台，以及一片空荡。“我想我是害怕记忆中的早已不在。时过境迁。”

“而我没有回家是因为我害怕一切依然如故。”

“很糟吗？”威尔问道。

“很糟，是的。”他回望威尔。“有点一言难尽，但是硬要概括的话，也没有更好的形容了。”

通常威尔是个更为称职的倾听者，耐心等待，静坐，沉默，直至对方吐露心声。可现在许多问题充斥在他脑海之中，他不得不将它们镇压下去。他确信汉尼拔能看出来。这让他感觉挺尴尬。他可是个专业人士啊。

“那你离开的，是美好的回忆吗？”汉尼拔问道。

“大多都是，”威尔回答。“成长是相当美好的事情。即使有时不免艰难。不过成长总是艰难的。即便你压力不大，它也没那么容易。”

“那你怎样？压力不大吗？”

“某种程度上是。我爸爸很棒。赚不了多少钱，但是日子过得挺快活。”

“我家有很多很多钱，可日子却过得不怎么样。你什么时候开始干这一行的？”

威尔有些犹豫。有时候他会编造一些故事。不会太离谱，不过通常人们也不会非常介意回答的真实性。他现在想据实已告，他感觉自己的想法很危险。“我一开始在新奥尔良当警察。被刺了一刀。后来到了这里，拿到法医学位，想加入FBI。他们不愿意录取我。”

汉尼拔现在面对面注视着他，已从往事中回过神来。“我知道他们的要求非常严格。”

“尤其是心理筛查。我没能通过。”

“因为你目前赖以为生的这项技能。”

“是的。最开始是帮忙，对方是我一门法医课程上的女同学。在那之后她为我推荐了其他客户。活儿很简单，轻而易举，也很容易抽离，不会产生心理依赖。”他停顿片刻。“在新奥尔良时，我在谋杀案上使用这种能力。我在凶案组工作。全市最高的破案率。”

“你后悔离开吗？”

威尔小啜一口，沉吟片刻，又抿了一口。“有时候会。不过那时候我糟透了。相当糟糕。所以有时候我觉得后悔，有时候又不会。”

“有时候我对家中发生的事情感到悔恨。有时候又不会。有时候我觉得那是命运发展的理想方向。所有可能产生的未来中最完美的那一个。缺少了痛苦的塑造，我们岂不是会变成别的模样？如果因为痛苦就感到悔恨，即是在否认自己本身。我不会改变现在的我。”

“我也一样，”威尔附和。“不过，我还是宁愿不被捅刀的好。”不过，他明白汉尼拔想表达的观点。如果没有那件事，他也许仍然留在那里，仍在破案。仍然每天半夜在噩梦中惊醒，不敢继续入睡，不知道醒来时自己会变成谁。

汉尼拔望着他，仿佛无所不知。也许他真的无所不知。

“你有梦想成为的目标吗？”威尔问道。

“并没有。”

“这感觉一定很不错。”

“你梦想成为什么样子？如果不做警察，不做陪伴，也不做FBI探员的话？”

“我也不知道。也许什么都不是。也许就是我伪装成的样子。将一切尽收眼底、洞若观火。”突然想到一个念头，威尔抬头瞥了一眼，一边嘴角挑了起来。“也许我会乐意变成你。”

烛光跳跃在汉尼拔的杯梗上，他正将其送到唇边，却顿住了。“迷人的想法。如果你变成我，那我又是谁呢？”

“答案显然就是我咯。”

“显然。”汉尼拔呷了一口酒，让酒液在口腔中转动，思索这个词。“是的，没错。你什么时候方便？”

威尔的拇指狠狠摁上银叉的雕花手柄。胸口的心脏感觉怪异，几乎疼痛。“做什么？”

“当然是雇用我了。”

威尔瞪着他，寻找玩笑的迹象，尽管他知道这不是玩笑。“雇用你来演我。”

“这样你就可以取代我的位置，没错。”

无限的可能性如风吹树叶般涌向威尔脑海。他摇摇头。“我没有那种预算可花。”

“你还没有询问我的报价呢。也许我对自己的估价不如你对你的估价那么高。”

“我不觉得。”威尔咬了一口肉。他不得不咽了两次。“好吧，多少钱？”

“一百。”

“一小时？”

“一晚，”汉尼拔说。

“难以置信。”

汉尼拔越过杯缘打量他，嘴唇的形状被玻璃的弧度扭曲拉伸，显得愈发的红，愈发的饱满。“不过我可没有经验。你得对我耐心一点才好。”

“前提是我同意这么做的话。”

汉尼拔只是凝望着他，没怎么带上笑意。

好吧，威尔想道。他们彼此明白，他会答应的。

#

威尔本来计划出门。招摇过市。众目睽睽。他甚至挑了场合，一位超现实主义画家的艺术展开幕式，那些画总让威尔心神不安地回忆起自己的噩梦。

然而过了几天，在两人商定好日期之后，他的邮箱里收到一枚钥匙。他只花了一两秒钟就心领神会。既然他要扮演汉尼拔：这枚钥匙，自然而然，就是汉尼拔家的钥匙。

晚间计划在他脑海的屏幕中变幻又聚焦。他当然得要烹饪。他得要烹饪，因为汉尼拔会烹饪，因为烹饪于他而言既是一种乐趣、也是实行在宾客身上的操纵手段。他在威尔身上如此践行过，而现在，他邀请威尔在他身上进行实践。

扮演汉尼拔意味着烹饪，意味着掌握主导权。还有什么别的？

威尔再次茫然凝视自己的衣柜。将世界以自己的愉悦为目的重新塑造，变成自己的玩具。这就是汉尼拔的所作所为。这就是汉尼拔的本性。

威尔找到一位裁缝。他修改了一套成衣。没有量身定做，因为时间不够了，不过衣服改得很合体，颜色和花样也是他喜欢的。他。而非他的客户。

当他穿上这套西装，感觉有些不一样。他穿过不少定制的、合体的西装。可它们不是为他所作的。他打量镜中的自己，不禁怀疑汉尼拔是否特意为别人做过任何事。

同时，威尔怀疑自己是否真正为自己做过任何事。

#

他到达汉尼拔家时，灯是熄的。威尔用钥匙开了门。屋里没有人。他在房间穿梭时能感觉到。汉尼拔将在稍后抵达，按响门铃，仅作为一名客人。威尔的客人。

这股占有欲席卷过他，涌上舌尖，他用嘴唇模拟发音的形状。他的。银货两讫。一整晚。

他打开厨房的灯，站在中央，环顾四周。独自待在这里有种翻找汉尼拔内衣裤或医药箱的感觉，一种偷偷摸摸的亲昵感。他的胸口荡起一团暖意。他的脚趾在鞋子里蜷缩起来。

在铮亮的不锈钢冰箱中，他发现了一块猪里脊肉。他放入生姜、蒜头、酱油，用手指揉捏按抚、腌制入味，想象汉尼拔将这块肉食入口中的画面。

窗外夕阳西沉，他点亮屋子里的灯，静静等候。

#

汉尼拔出现时，食物就要备好了。迎接他时，威尔身穿白色围裙，长袖挽到手肘。汉尼拔将他上下打量，仿佛盛宴已经开始。他站在门口，像一位请愿人，等待被准许入内。

威尔后退几步，示意他进门。

“晚上好，”汉尼拔打了招呼。

这是两人之间仅有的对话，直到汉尼拔随威尔离开他自己的大厅，穿过他自己巴洛克风格的餐厅，来到搏动的心脏地带——厨房。在这里，汉尼拔停下脚步，将手掌按在柜台上，一滴油跟一点肉汁旁边。

“猪肉？”

威尔点点头。

“还有生姜和大蒜，我想。”

“以及其他几样东西。”威尔为他斟了一杯。他捏住杯茎，然而汉尼拔却将手掌捧住了杯身。

一丝暗芒闪过汉尼拔眼中，随即似笑非笑，垂下了目光。“谢谢。”

“当然。你是我的宾客。我希望你……”威尔顿了顿，在脑中斟酌自己的语言和意图，如波浪检视贝壳。“……今晚能够尽兴。”

“这就是你今晚付钱请我的意图吗？让我尽兴？”

威尔望着汉尼拔的嘴唇抵在杯缘，红色液体穿流而过。“你希望我付钱请你有哪种意图呢？”

两人目光纠缠，直至威尔不得不转开、将晚餐从烤箱中取出。汉尼拔没有用语言作答，但威尔觉得两人在这一刻已经心照不宣地达成了某种默契。某种可能会持续不止一晚的默契。

威尔切肉时，汉尼拔盯着他的手。

到了餐厅，威尔坐在桌首。

汉尼拔坐到他旁边。他的目光掠过威尔找出的银质烛台，以及餐桌中心用卷曲羊角充当巢穴、栖息了三颗小骷髅头的装饰物。所有这些材料、还有许多其他东西，都曾躺在餐具柜的那一排排抽屉里。

发言之前，汉尼拔先瞥了一眼抽屉。“死亡之巢。”

“这顿饭也是。任何食物都是。我们食用死亡，以此延续生命。这是规律。”

“这顿饭尤其如此。”

“怎么说？”

汉尼拔垂眼看看盘子，然后向威尔露出一个微笑。“你我都清醒地意识到了这桩特殊的交易。以死亡换取生命。那以什么换取快乐呢？”

“或者说，以快乐能换取到什么呢？”威尔提出。

“显然的答案是痛苦和悲伤，然而世界并不总是如此简单。快乐可以换取快乐。愉悦也能换取愉悦。”

“而痛苦只能换来更多痛苦。”

汉尼拔低头敛目，表示赞同。他张嘴咬下第一口肉。

威尔看着他品尝，看着他咀嚼，看着他吞咽。汉尼拔则目不转睛看着观察自己的他。

#

晚餐之后，威尔为两人倒了干邑白兰地，坐到沙发上，汉尼拔则在房间中漫步，观赏他自己的美术品和手工艺品。他在一只钉在玻璃匣中的蝴蝶面前停下脚步。“这是什么品种？我从未见过。”

威尔知道答案纯属侥幸。那是新奥尔良时的一桩案子，一位蝴蝶收藏家被发现遇害时，全身覆盖着自己的藏品。“帕洛斯韦尔德蓝蝶。世上最稀有的蝴蝶之一。”

汉尼拔瞥他这一眼几乎是真正出自诧异了。“没错。你是如何得知的？”

“新奥尔良时一桩遗产拍卖。拥有它的收藏家遇害了。他的妻子出售了他所有藏品，以及几乎一切遗物，然后搬去了北方。”千真万确。威尔甚至还买下了其中一样——一本书，而非一只蝴蝶。

汉尼拔躬身坐到沙发扶手上。“你将它描述为最稀有的，而不是最美丽的。”

威尔的确如此，不过汉尼拔显然看法不同。“人们难道不是总将罕见的价值置于美丽之上吗？”

“这是一个难得（罕见）的夜晚。对我们双方都是。”

两人之间，清澈如水晶杯，锋锐如汉尼拔的刀具，悬着一桩事实：一晚远远不够。

汉尼拔优雅起身，冲着钢琴示意。“我能为你弹奏一曲吗？”

“请。”威尔随他过去，坐到他身旁的琴凳上。

汉尼拔将手指按上象牙琴键，开始演奏。乐声柔和轻快，如奔流旋舞的溪水。他开口说道，“今夜还有很长。”

“你有什么建议吗？”

汉尼拔一手抚上威尔大腿，只用另一只手继续这段旋律，而且显然，一个音符都没有错漏。

威尔看他的手指在键盘上跳跃。“这件事不在交易范围。你知道的。”

“不在你的交易范围。而我的规矩由我来定。”他将一个和弦徘徊渐弱。“我乐意之至。当然，最终决定权在你手上。”

威尔感觉仿佛在两人相遇之前决定就已做出。与汉尼拔的每一个互动都像是命中注定，如果威尔相信命运，他会给这段古怪的、反常的关系上贴上这样一段注脚。可他不信命，于是他无话可说。他捉住汉尼拔的手腕，起身拖他上楼。

汉尼拔的卧室就像一座艺术装置品，头顶圆形天窗中近乎一轮满月，仿佛漂浮在黑水中的眼球。

“你想怎样？”汉尼拔问道。

“住口，”威尔回答。

“你受够这个借口了吗？可是，如果我们回归原本身份，你就要拒绝我了。”如水月光流淌在汉尼拔身上，勾勒出他的棱角。他静静遮蔽在阴影中，面部表情纹丝不动。

“那就谁都不要演了。”

“不演自己，也不演对方，”汉尼拔沉思道，“那就是放归本能。我是本能最忠实的拥护者。”

通常对于自己的本能，威尔会竭尽所能将其压制，不过现在他却将自己交由它来主导。他向汉尼拔伸出手去，汉尼拔也伸过手来。

他们在半空中碰到彼此，手掌握住手臂，亲密地，呼吸相闻，肌肤相亲。威尔脸颊上感受到温暖的气息，耳中传来无声的密语。

“我不……”威尔开口道。他想说他不懂。为什么汉尼拔，为什么现在，为什么如此突然，罔顾一切逻辑——此时爱这个字眼第一次蹦进他脑子里。爱情和逻辑，同一个字母打头，却极少出现在一起。

他的手握在汉尼拔骨节突出的手肘，突然觉得一切都不要紧了。他亲吻他下颚的须茬，呼吸他皮肤散发的温暖气味，一切都不重要了。

他们从容地褪去衣物，一丝不挂。当衣服全落在地板上，汉尼拔伸手抓住他，将他拖上了床。床罩是冰凉的丝绸，灰色，或是在月光下看似灰色。如大海般将他们托起。

汉尼拔的嘴唇滚烫地烙印在他喉间胸口。威尔翻滚到他上方，将他一览无余的身躯映入眼帘。还没看上几眼，汉尼拔就分开威尔的双腿，用掌心摩擦他的阴茎。威尔一下子没喘上气来，他的感官中只剩下两件事：汉尼拔的触摸跟自己肺部的空气。他已经很危险地迫近了，迫近坠落，迫近飞翔。

“我要，汉尼拔，等等——”

可汉尼拔已经摸到他下半身，开始舔舐他的龟头，并发出饥渴难耐的细碎声音。舌头湿润的攻击引发的悸动让威尔战栗不已。可他还是不能忍受独自达到高潮，于是他调转身体，盲目地从汉尼拔胸口摸索到下腹，到股间，发现了目标。

汉尼拔的阴茎粗壮坚硬，一纳入口中就将威尔的口腔填满。他吸吮起来。汉尼拔迎合着他的吮吸频率。威尔将两人的躯体想象成头顶月亮的倒影，互相嵌合成一个圆，漂浮在一片丝绸之海上。

他用力吮吸，汉尼拔与他同调着动作，威尔感觉自己在漂流。他就是汉尼拔。他们就是彼此。他们不再是任何人，这感觉美妙绝伦。他腹股之间还有双腿渐渐颤抖起来。他听到有人尖叫出声，声音被埋没在了肉体之间。他的臀部急切地抽送起来，又或者是汉尼拔，两人中有一个高潮了，亦或是一起高潮了，威尔将眼睛睁的大大的，望向天空的月亮。

指尖仍然麻木，心跳依旧如擂鼓，他发现自己被转过身子，与对方面对着面，紧紧抱住仿佛嵌入对方身体里。他感觉汉尼拔在他耳边吐气，就这样过了几秒钟。拥抱的力道放松了，呼吸也缓和下来。威尔主动贴近了些。

“留在我身边要多少钱？”汉尼拔低声问道。“留一个星期，一个月，一年？”

威尔从前遇到过几位提出这种要求的客户。他向来不假思索地回绝，从未犹豫过。可他现在犹豫了。“你以为我的规矩改变了吗？”

“我以为即便你夜复一夜地拒绝我，我还是会想要你留下来。”

“你在要求什么？你想要我搬过来吗？”

“是的。做我的人。出个价吧。”

“倾你所有。”威尔回答。他不是在谈钱。他知道汉尼拔也不是。

“已经属于你了。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：Pretty Woman《风月俏佳人》中女主薇薇安的台词。"Listen, I - I appreciate this whole seduction scene you've got going, but let me give you a tip: I'm a sure thing. OK?"“瞧，我…我很欣赏你诱惑我的这一套，可是让我提醒你一下：我已是你的囊中之物。OK？”  
> ※2、3：费德里科·费里尼，意大利导演。英格玛·伯格曼，瑞典导演。都是极具个人风格和艺术修为的著名导演。


End file.
